finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Containment Bay Z1T9
Containment Bay Z1T9 'is the location where you battle Zurvan the last member of the Warring Triad in ''Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward. Story Normal Extreme Progression Normal In the first phase of the fight, Zurvan is confined and has a very limited selection of abilities. He will use Metal Cutter, a large cleave, and Flare Star, orange circle AoEs that can be avoided. The circular platform will get smaller and smaller until Zurvan destroys his shackles. At this point, he will cast The Purge and transition to the second phase. As in the first phase, he will use Metal Cutter and can now auto-attack his target. In addition, he has a much larger repertoire of attacks. He can use Wave Cannon, a laser beam that targets a player (the player can move out of the way to avoid damage when Zurvan turns in their direction), Biting Halberd (a large AoE attack in which the safe spot is behind him), Ciclicle (a donut AoE around him), Tail End (a large, circular AoE centered on Zurvan), Southern Cross (circular AoEs that are preceded by an ice storm visual effect and leaves behind ice puddles), and Soar. Soar consists of several events: first, 2-3 linear AoEs will appear to indicate his clones' divebombs; second, a few players will be targeted with Flaming Halberd (a large, unavoidable, circular AoE attack) while the linear AoEs reappear; third, the clones will charge again, and the targeted players, as well as any players within the AoE mark, will take damage. Soar is immediately followed by Demonic Dive, an attack in which the party must stack to share the damage. In this phase, Zurvan will also eventually cause an ice puddle to appear underneath him, discouraging players from moving through his hitbox to avoid his AoE attacks. The add phase consists of three waves. Notable adds include Execrated Wills, which have the ability to repeatedly increase their damage, and Execrated Wits, which will cast Meracydian Meteor, an attack that deals high raidwide damage but takes a long time to cast; these should be killed before their cast goes off. Players must also dodge small circular AoE attacks that appear throughout this phase. After the add phase, Zurvan will use Ahura Mazda on the whole party, transitioning to the fourth phase. This last phase begins with players being assigned Infinite Ice or Infinite Fire debuffs. These players must be hit by the matching meteors that will eventually appear; raidwide damage will be inflicted if players are hit by the wrong meteors, which increases with every error. Zurvan will still use his first phase attacks, and more players will be targeted for AoEs during Soar than before. Additionally, he gains a tankbuster called Tyrfing, where he hits the target multiple times, then blasts them with Fire III. Extreme There are no significant differences in Zurvan's first phase between Normal and Extreme modes. Players should deal as most damage as possible while they remain relatively unhindered. The second phase is where significant differences appear. Players standing in the perimeter of the area will be dealt heavy damage and most likely die. Many attacks with AoE markers in the Normal version of the fight will have no markers here: these attacks include Biting Halberd, Tail End, Ciclicle, Southern Cross, and the second set of charges/divebombs during Soar. Like in Normal mode, Zurvan will conjure an ice puddle underneath him. Wave Cannon and Soar are much more dangerous in Extreme. Before using Wave Cannon, Zurvan will stun his target with The Demon's Claw and knock them away, then target them for Wave Cannon, which now is indicated by a large, column AoE. The party must line up to share the damage, with the tank being closest to Zurvan. As for Soar, every player except the healers (assuming the standard composition of 2 Tanks, 2 Healers, and 4 DPS) will now be targeted for Flaming Halberd, and the second set of charges by Zurvan's clones will not appear. Players must take note of their position relative to other players and the clones on the perimeter of the arena so that they are not hit by other player's Flaming Halberds and the clones' charges. After the clones charge and players take their Flaming Halberd damage, Demonic Dive will follow just like in Normal mode, but a healer will also be targeted for Cool Flame; this healer must not stack with the party for Demonic Dive. In the add phase, Execrated Wills will now hit their targets more frequently with critical hits, and a new add is introduced, the Execrated Wile. The Wile will attempt to inflict confusion via Meracydian Fear on players, but this can be avoided if players look away from the Wile. Players who fail to look away in time will lose control of their character and most likely die if their character runs to the arena's edge. Infinite Ice and Fire has one important difference in Extreme: players will now be tethered to one other person who shares their debuff, and straying too far from their partner will deal significant damage over time. Once the meteors reach the ground, players will no longer be tethered until they once again acquire Infinite Ice and Infinite Fire. Zurvan can now use Wave Cannon without first using The Demon's Claw; this iteration of Wave Cannon will first mark a player with a blue target, then damage the target along with any players standing near or behind the targeted player. In addition, Zurvan will still use his markerless AoE attacks, so players must watch his cast bar closely and move quickly and appropriately to dodge them. Soar will occur after every two sets of Infinite Ice and Fire. Loot Quests Achievements Musical Themes The theme that plays during the second and third phases of the fight is titled "'''Penultimania," which is replaced by "Infinity" in the final phase. See also * Zurvan (Final Fantasy XIV) * Demon (Final Fantasy VI) * Warring Triad (Final Fantasy XIV) Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy XIV Category:Duties in Final Fantasy XIV Category:Superbosses